Marine's Bloodlust
by VampireFish
Summary: 115 has a more profound effect on the human body than Tank Dempsey realises, and he finds out the hard way. Rated M for potential later chapters, Warnings inside.


Warning; contains violence, bad language, slight sexual themes and general weirdness

Disclaimer - I own nothing except the story concept.

_Welcome to more of my Vampire/Nazi Zombies crossover drabbles. This was written a long time ago, so I apologise if it seems a bit half-arsed. It was originally written in three separate parts, but since they were pretty short I uploaded it all in one go. It may look a bit disjointed because of that._

_ I've come a long way since writing this, to be honest this was a spur of the moment sort of thing. _

* * *

><p>It was unusually dark around the theatre, and the temperature had fallen to just above freezing. The guys didn't know what to make of it. The day had continued as normal, God knows how many zombies Samantha had sent after them, but they had managed to survive another day.<p>

But the sudden change around them was unnerving.

Takeo was continuing his vigil of checking that each window was boarded up. Even though the fortifications would inevitably be ripped down again, it bought them a few precious seconds if someone had left the group to find a weapon. Nikolai was standing guard by a window in the foyer, happily swigging at his vodka and occasionally singing in Russian. Takeo could hear him from the alley, and he sounded like he was being put through a meat grinder.

"Even Russian's singing has no honour" he muttered to himself.

Takeo walked past Dempsey who was checking his weapons, picking bits of zombie flesh out of his M16. The American looked up and nodded at the Imperial, before resuming his cleaning. Takeo, who thought nothing of Dempsey's silence, carried on with his tour. From a nearby window, Dr Richtofen observed this exchange with interest. He noted Dempsey's apparent lack of interest, and he realised that he had been like that all day. Removing his hat and running a gloved hand through his greying jet black hair, he replayed the day in his mind.

It had all started as normal. The zombies were intent on tearing them apart, and all four of them had done what they normally did; shot the shit out of anything that moved.

Parts of the day began to stand out to Richtofen as he thought about how Dempsey had behaved. He noted that the usually cocky marine had been very subdued; he hadn't shouted his battle cry once today. And he hadn't really spoken him or Nikolai or Takeo. This was very unusual.

He sighed, and replaced his beloved hat. He thought it best to at least ask what was wrong. As much as he hated the man, being one man short in a zombie apocalypse is bad for everybody.

Dempsey heard the distinctive sound of Richtofen's boots on the stone floor approaching him. He looked around to find the German standing over him.

"Vhat is wrong vith you today?" Richtofen mocked.

Dempsey didn't even look at him "Nothing" he mumbled.

"Do not play vith me American" Richtofen said, his tone getting more serious.

"I said nothing kraut, so just fuck off" Dempsey retorted, but even that sounded pathetic. Highly unusual for Dempsey, Richtofen thought to himself.

Before the conversation could go any further…

"Wirr you please shut up with the infernal sound you call singing!"

"Takeo has no idea what talent is when he sees it!"

The pair's arguing could be heard from a fair distance, but just then Nikolai and Takeo rounded the corner and came face to face with Dempsey and Richtofen.

"What are you doing?" Nikolai asked openly

"Vhat are you doing?" Richtofen answered with another question.

Just then Dempsey stood up, and walked away from the other three. The others stared after him, absolutely positive that something was wrong, but not sure if they should follow…

Locking the door behind him, Dempsey ran to the basin and vomited violently. Once his body had stopped convulsing, he noticed that he had thrown up blood.

He'd been feeling wrong all day. He'd been sick, his bowels were not agreeing with him, and most of all he felt very weak. He could barely stand.

Leaning on the basin for support, he gazed at himself in what was left of the mirror.

He didn't recognise the man staring back at him.

His skin had taken a sickly grey hue, and his eyes…they just weren't right.

A searing pain in his stomach had Dempsey collapsing onto the floor, clutching at his body. His heart was pounding violently against his ribcage, and his breaths were coming in hyperventilating bursts. He fell on his back, and thrashed violently with the pain. He couldn't summon the energy to scream, every cell in his body was on fire. He could only feel one other thing.

Fear.

Fear of dying.

Fear that the pain wouldn't stop.

His back arched as the pain increased, spreading through his body to all of his extremities. He opened his eyes, and all he could see was blurring shapes and spots of light scorched into his irises.

He screamed, a long ear-piercing shriek.

His body went limp.

"Did anybody else hear zat?"

Richtofen, Nikolai and Takeo were all frozen in place, as they had all heard a bloodcurdling scream come from somewhere in the base. They had originally thought it was a zombie, but the fact there was no zombies to be seen was proof that it couldn't have been.

"Da I heard it." Nikolai replied, looking around him.

"What could make such a horrific noise?" Takeo asked.

Richtofen stood up, and checked his weapon.

"Somezing inhuman" he said before setting off in search of the sound. Takeo and Nikolai went in separate directions, in attempt to cover the whole theatre.

Dempsey gasped for breath, coughing in his desperation to breathe again. He rolled over and sat up. He looked on the floor and nearly fell back from what he saw.

Blood.

There was blood everywhere, a pool that surrounded him.

And what only seemed like moments before, he had been put through the most agonizing pain he'd ever experienced. He looked down at his body, and found nothing out of place. Until he saw his arms, which showed him that his skin was still a sickly grey colour. He manoeuvred his limbs so he could get up, but ending up getting up way to fast and falling back into the basin. Turning around, he looked into the mirror and once he thought he didn't recognise who was staring back at him before.

He didn't have a fucking clue who he was looking at now.

His eyes had changed. Instead of their usual deep blue, they had brightened and were now luminescent. The stood out drastically against his dull skin. He touched his skin, and he was amazed to find that his skin was warm, like it normally was. Turning to look at the pool of blood he'd seemingly left, he came to a startling conclusion.

I felt the life drain out of me, and I felt the darkness consume me.

I…died.

And yet here I stand.

He placed his hand against his chest, and he could still feel his heart beating…

But it most certainly wasn't normal. It was slower, weaker.

Footsteps.

Dempsey's body moved faster than his brain could keep up with, and he was pressed up against the door and listening intently.

Waiting.

He could recognise those footsteps anywhere, the sound of leather boots hitting concrete, it had to be Richtofen.

His body was pressed tightly to the door, and as Richtofen's footsteps neared, another sound made its presence known to Dempsey's ears. It was a steady drumming noise, a constant thumping, which for some reason Dempsey found himself licking his lips at.

It was Richtofen's heartbeat that he could hear. And it sounded divine.

Before Dempsey could question his actions, he realised Richtofen was right outside the door.

"Dempshey…?"

He jumped back in surprise, how did he know that he was in here?

He watched in horror as the door handle began to lower, but regained his composure when he realised that he had locked the door.

Just the Dempsey felt something, something he hadn't felt for as long as he could remember…

Lust.

But not the jump into bed type, it was something new. A fire that started in the pit of his stomach, and spread out to every fibre of his being. Everything came into focus, the once dark room was perfectly clear, and he could taste different flavours on the air. The one sound that stood out was the heartbeat of the man that was on the other side of the door. Dempsey found himself grinning.

A new instinct took over, and he walked silently over to the door and unbolted it, before leaping across the room and crouching down in the darkness.

And this had all passed in just a few seconds…

Richtofen opened the door. It was very dark in the room; he could barely see more than 5 feet in front of him. He stepped in and looked around, trying to pick out details of the room.

Little did he know, Dempsey was stood meters away from him, watching him and waiting.

It was then that Richtofen noticed that a certain part of the floor was darker than the rest. He crouched down and squinted to see, and it was something that he recognised immediately. It was a small pool of blood, and it was fairly fresh. He resisted the urge to take a closer look, but dipped his gloved fingertip in just for good measure. He rubbed his forefinger and thumb together, observing the blood.

Dempsey had taken a step forward, but he was still shrouded in darkness. He looked intently at the unknowing doctor, and he could not stop his eyes from roaming to his exposed neck. There it was, the only thing that could sate the fire within him. He could see the vain moving in time with Richtofen's heartbeats, and he could hear the blood flowing through.

Blood. That was what he needed.

What he wanted.

He was about to step forward, when he felt a pain in his jaw. Raising his hand to his mouth, he felt his teeth shift slightly, and then a searing pain coming from his front gums. He felt two sharp pricks in his bottom lip, and moving his hand to inspect what had caused the pain, he discovered something that normally would have scared the shit out of him.

He ran his tongue over his new sharper canine teeth, and couldn't help but smile.

This is fucking awesome. Scary, but awesome.

He'd never felt so powerful. He could feel it, the fire, flowing through him. He could feel it in his muscles, in his very bones.

After another few seconds passed, Richtofen stood, still looking at the blood on his fingers with interest. He went to walk to the door, but he didn't even take one step before a figure appeared in front of him. In his surprise, he fell back and landed with a dull thud on the floor.

"Vhat ze hell? Vhat is ze…ze…mein gott" he would have finished what he was saying, but he was too distracted with the person in front of him.

"Dempshey…?"

He wasn't sure if it was Dempsey in front of him. He was almost unrecognisable. He had the blonde hair, and the same clothes, but that was it. His skin was a pale grey, similar to that of the zombies. But what unnerved Richtofen the most was his eyes.

They were such a vivid blue that they literally glowed, and stood out dramatically in the darkness.

Before he could take his next breath, he was pinned down, and Dempsey's face was inches from his own. A deep sound rumbled in Dempsey's chest, and a low growl escaped his lips.

Richtofen didn't know what to do, his arms were pinned, and Dempsey was keeping the rest of him still with his weight.

The scent. It was driving him mad. He could feel his new teeth itching to descend further. His eyes left the terrified German's, and made their way down.

He could hear the frantic pounding that was Richtofen's heart, along with his frantic breaths, and he smiled at the way he was instilling fear into his prey.

His eyes found their target, the delicious looking jugular vein.

Richtofen tried to fight Dempsey off, but he could not move an inch. He knew Dempsey was strong, but he was certainly not that strong. He was smiling now, and Richtofen saw that he had elongated canines.

Mein Gott…

Before he could form another thought, he saw a shift in Dempsey's movement. In a flash, Dempsey's face was buried in the crook of Richtofen's neck, and the German could feel him licking his neck. He flinched away from the movement, and tried once more to escape, but Dempsey held him fast.

An agonizing pain struck Richtofen's neck, and he screamed as Dempsey sank his teeth into the flesh.

Nikolai and Takeo had met up after inspecting their set parts of the theatre. They had checked the foyer, the alley, the pack-a-punch room and anywhere else they could think of. Once they had met up, and exchanged words on what they had and had not found, they noticed the absence of their German comrade.

Their mingled moans filled the room. One man's deep growling and another man's quieter, pained breaths could be heard. Dempsey was on top of Richtofen, sucking and lapping at the blood flowing from the twin puncture wounds he had made on the German's neck. He could hear his heart hammering in a panic, rushing to pump the blood around his body to replace that which Dempsey was stealing.

It tasted unlike anything he had ever tasted before.

It was warm, wet and it calmed the fire burning its way through his body.

His entire being was humming, from his head to the tips of his toes, and each drop of blood was like a bolt of pleasure through him. His quarry had completely surrendered to him, and his heartbeat was beginning to slow.

His body growing weaker, Richtofen did not attempt to push Dempsey off, as he discovered that there was a sort of pleasure in this. It was agonizing, but the pain only added to the foray of sensations. He lay there, watching as the darkness slowly crept in…

Suddenly, Dempsey stopped.

"What…the fuck?"

What am I doing? He looked down at the fading doctor and began to panic.

"Shit…SHIT!" what the hell had he done? He looked around for something to stem the bleeding, and nothing could be used. He placed his hand over the wound he'd made, and fought to keep whatever blood was left inside of Richtofen's body.

But he loved the taste, it was out of this world.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, the man who was now dying below him was the only one who had the answers.

Wait…

He looked at his wrist, and realised that his canines were still elongated. Bringing one wrist up, he bit down, piercing his own flesh and drawing a steady stream of blood.

"I hope this works…" he placed his wrist against the doctor's lips, and hoped that there was still enough life in him to save.

Richtofen's eyes shot open, and he latched onto Dempsey's wrist. He began sucking the blood greedily, and Dempsey could hear the doctor's heartbeat picking up speed. It hurt, but Dempsey persisted.

He had to snatch his wrist away when he could feel exhaustion starting to settle in. Richtofen went to grab his wrist, but Dempsey pinned him down.

"I want answers, now" he demanded, dragging the doctor up and setting him on his feet.

"I have no answers for zis" he retorted, straightening his hat.

He was about to get seriously pissed with Richtofen when he saw his reflection in what was left of the mirror. Richtofen looked behind him, and Dempsey walked up to the mirror.

"Holy…"

His skin had returned to its normal colour, and his eyes had changes black to their regular blue. He then noticed something else…

His heart was beating faster, at an almost normal rate. Turning around, his gaze narrowed in on Richtofen, who was beginning to step back. In a flash, Dempsey was by the door, blocking any means of escape.

"Answers. Now." He said.

"I have no answers, only theories!" Richtofen exclaimed.

Dempsey stood with his arms crossed waiting. "I know about your super soldier stuff, but what the fuck is this?" he gestured to himself.

Sighing in defeat, Richtofen began explaining.

"My main theory is zat ze element 115 has contaminated your body. But in a different vay to ze zombies…" he trailed off, deep in thought. He was brought back to the present by being shoved into a wall, and Dempsey's face inches from his own, rage etched into his features.

"Get to the fucking point" he hissed, letting go of the German.

"Fine. Judging by how your appearance has changed, it seems as though consuming blood slows down the effects of ze 115…"

"Slowing down? What do you…?" Dempsey was cut off by a sickening feeling coming from within him, and he could feel the agony that he felt earlier starting to set back in. He growled in frustration.

"Dempshey…are you…?"

"Just tell me what you know Richtofen" he managed to say.

"Blood seems to slow down ze 115. You have increased speed and strength, and like ze zombies, your skin is a dull colour, and your eyes glow" Richtofen continued.

The horrifying truth suddenly dawned on Dempsey;

"I'm turning into a fucking zombie!" he almost sobbed at the thought. The pain was starting to get to him now, he was struggling to stand.

"Nein, I do not think so. The zombies have little to no brain activity, whereas you vere still very alert. And zey are controlled by Samantha, while you are clearly not." Richtofen explained, getting more concerned about how Tank was looking.

"Anything else?" Dempsey hissed, his hands balling into fists as he fought to control the pain making its way through him.

"It seems my experiment almost succeeded, but vith major side effects" he finished.

Dempsey's ears pricked up, he could hear something in the distance.

"Shit we need to move"

"Vhat is it?" Richtofen asked.

"Zombies, headed this way" and with that Dempsey fell to the floor, clutching his chest. The searing pain began in his heart, and it pumped it around his body.

"Dempshey!" Richtofen reached for his weapon, he could hear the zombies now.

Tank was in a heap on the floor, gritting his teeth together and clawing at the ground. That same pain was back, and it stole his breath as he tried desperately to stop the transformation.

The familiar sound of wooden boards, accompanied by guttural groans, could be heard near them.

"Dempshey…" Richtofen urged, sighting up the door. He couldn't fight the zombies off alone.

A primal roar filled the room. Dempsey had succumbed to the 115 within him. Richtofen looked at him, to see that his eyes were once again glowing, but there were other changes too. His hands now had vicious looking claws, and he looked even more muscular than before. But his skin still had the grey tinge.

Dempsey stood, and turned to face the door.

"Bring it on"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed that little piece of randomness from ages ago :) R&amp;R if you want<em>


End file.
